


10:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he refused to prevent Unity from becoming one with others.





	10:50 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he refused to prevent Unity from becoming one with others before the flashback ended.

THE END


End file.
